Wider der Vernunft
by Imortalis
Summary: Was würdet ihr tun wenn ihr herausfinden würdet, dass an der Universität wirklich ein Professor Abronsius doziert hat? Zwei junge Frauen finden es heraus... zu "Tanz der Vampire"
1. Teil 1 Eine These des Rationalismus

_Hallo, und nochmals ich... auch hierbei geht es um TdV... nicht traurig sein, dass die bekannten Charaktere erst mal nicht dabei sind... aber sie kommen noch, versprochen.  
Imortalis _

_DC: Nichts das mit TdV zu tun hat gehört mir, auch keine der erwähnten Länder, Städte etc.  
Handlung und neue Charaktere darf ich aber stolzest mein Eigen nennen... #selbstherrlich ist#_

* * *

**Wider der Vernunft -Teil1 Eine These des Rationalismus**

„Ich glaub's nicht, es...hat ihn wirklich gegeben..." „Wen?" fragte Amanda mehr oder weniger interessiert zurück, vermutlich eher letzteres, denn sie sah nicht einmal von ihrem Buch auf. Die Angesprochene seufzte und blickte über den Rand des Bildschirmes zu ihrer Freundin hinüber.  
„Nach was suche ich die ganze Zeit? Auf welcher Homepage bin ich schon stundenlang?" „Ähm...?" Lea schüttelte leicht genervt den Kopf.  
„Die Universität in Kaliningrad!" „Hm...klingt nordisch..." „Nordisch?! Oh Gott, du und Geographie...ich rede von Königsberg... du weißt schon, der polnische Name..." Lea setzte zu einer ausführlichen Erklärung an, wurde jedoch von der Anderen, die genau so etwas ahnte, unterbrochen: „Ach ja, richtig...Königsberg..." sagte Amanda mit geheucheltem Interesse; sie legte ihr Buch beiseite um sich besser konzentrieren zu können, dann setzte sie sich auf und kam zu Lea an den Schreibtisch.  
Auf dem Monitor flackerte in blau und gelb das Logo der weltbekannten Bildungsanstalt.  
„Hast du schon was Brauchbares für den Wettbewerb gefunden?" Lea bejahte die Frage mit einem Fingerzeig auf ein Durcheinander von Ausdrucken, die sich neben ihr stapelten. Amanda und sie hatten vor an einem Journalismuswettbewerb teilzunehmen, gearbeitet wurde in Paaren und ihre Aufgabe war es, eine umfassende Präsentation über ein möglichst ausgefallenes Thema zu entwerfen, das sie frei wählen konnten.  
Für Amanda war dies eine willkommene Chance, sich an ihrem Studienplatz, der „Lazi-Akademie" in Stuttgart, zu etablieren , wo sie seit nunmehr einem Jahr eine Berufsausbildung zur Mediendesignerin mit der Fachrichtung Grafik machte. Lea, deren Name ausgeschrieben Leandra lautete, profitierte von dem Wettbewerb zwar nicht so direkt, da sie an der Universität in Tübingen Jura studierte, und somit angehende Rechtsanwältin war; doch die beiden Freundinnen konnten sich seit ihrem Abschluss nur noch in den „vorlesungsfreien Zeiten" treffen und ihr Projekt bot eine gute Gelegenheit, sich wieder einmal eingehend mit derselben Thematik zu beschäftigen.  
Zumal Lea einen ausgeprägten Hang zu Geschichte hatte und das erwählte Themengebiet die Universität Königsberg vom späten 19. bis zum Beginn des 20. Jahrhunderts war.  
Worauf natürlich nur die historien- und „TdV" begeisterte Studentin hatte kommen können.  
So recherchierten sie nun also im Internet nach allen wichtigen Daten dieses Zeitraumes, als Lea plötzlich auf etwas gestoßen war.  
„Jetzt schau doch mal her...", sie packte Amanda am Arm und zog sie zu sich hinunter. Inzwischen war Lea bereits leicht hysterisch geworden und deutete zitternd auf eine Zeile in der Dozenten-Liste.

_„Berthold Abronsius; Professor für Biologie, Naturwissenschaftliche Fakultät, Fachgebiet Chiroptera (lat.) von 1874-1903" _

Amanda erstarrte, das konnte nur ein schlechter Scherz von ein Paar computerhackenden Fans des Kult-Musicals bzw. Films ‚Tanz der Vampire' sein... Oder eine seltsame Verwechslung?  
„Kannst du dir JETZT vielleicht vorstellen, warum ich mich so aufrege?" drang in diesem Moment Leas Stimme zu ihr durch.  
„Ja, irgendwie schon..." Sie musste gestehen dass sie langsam selbst irritiert war.  
„Was meinst du, ist das „unser" Professor Abronsius?" „Keine Ahnung, klingt etwas sehr fantastisch, oder?" Amanda war skeptisch, schließlich war das Musical reine Fiktion... und Vampire, wer glaubte schon an Vampire? Sicherlich keine vernunftbegabten, rationaldenkenden Menschen; zu denen sie sich offenkundig zählte, ebenso wie Lea.  
Diese hatte derweil bereits eine Idee, wie sie der Sache auf die Spur kommen konnten, eilig flogen ihre Finger über die Tastatur. Keine zehn Sekunden später waren sie mit der Website „www.Buecher.de" verbunden, einem äußerst seriösen literarischen Versandhaus mit einem umfassenden Archiv für antike Bücher.  
„So, mal sehen ob was kommt... „Die Fledermaus" von B. Abronsius... dass ich darauf nicht schon eher gekommen bin..." Die Augen der jungen Frauen hingen gebannt auf dem Monitor bis die Seite aufgebaut war.

_„Ihre Suchanfrage wurde erfolgreich bearbeitet.  
Treffer: einer „Die Fledermaus" von Prof. B. Abronsius (1813-†unbekannt)  
Ersterscheinung aus dem Jahre 1890.  
Auflage: 250 Exemplare  
Erhaltene Exemplare: 13  
__Verkäuflich: 2 Exemplare  
__Stückpreis: 5500Euro"  
_

Daraufhin herrschte Stille im Raum.  
„Das gibt's doch nicht... es gab ihn tatsächlich, du hattest Recht. Und sieh dir den Preis an, 5500₠das ist mehr als die Studiengebühren für ein Semester!" schaltete Amanda sich endlich fassungslos ein, doch Lea schien sich nicht für die Kosten zu interessieren.  
„Amanda, siehst du das?" sie fuchtelte mit ihrem Kugelschreiber vor dem Computer auf und ab, „1813 bis unbekannt; du weißt doch wohl was das bedeutet?" Ein fragender Blick der Angesprochenen folgte.  
„Das passt perfekt ins Schema! Wenn ich nur herausfinden könnte, ob er je in Rumänien war... das heißt eigentlich Transsylvanien... Oder irgendwo in den Karpaten... Stell dir bloß vor, soviel Realitätsnähe in einem Musical, unglaublich!" Leas Augen funkelten voll Tatendrang.  
„Ja, schon... aber „Das Phantom der Oper" ist laut Gaston Leroux (1868-1927) auch realitätsnah..." warf Amanda ein, womit sie Leas Freude einen leichten Dämpfer versetzte. „Und selbst wenn es den Professor, und von mir aus Alfred in Gestalt seines Assistenten, wirklich gegeben haben sollte, heißt das noch lange nicht, dass...", sie stockte unsicher.  
„...dass es Vampire auch gegeben hat...?" ergänzte Lea sie lächelnd „aber Amanda, das weiß ich doch selbst. Keine Sorge, du verletzt mich nicht, wenn du das sagst; es ist schließlich keine Beleidigung, sondern die Wahrheit. Oder denkst du, ich ziehe die Existenz von Abronsius' Forschungsobjekten in der Realität in Erwägung?" Amanda senkte beschämt den Kopf.  
„Es ist nicht so, als dass ich dich für debil nach der Definition des Fremdwörterlexikons halte..." murmelte sie wie eine Entschuldigung.  
„Macht doch nichts, aber mich interessiert das Ganze schon. Vielleicht kann ich an die Universität schreiben. Ich könnte ihnen mitteilen, dass wir eine Präsentation vorbereiten und sie nach Aufzeichnungen des Professors fragen... oder besser noch, ich bitte sie mir, sollten schriftliche Hinterlassenschaften zurückgeblieben sein, Kopien zu schicken." Amanda musste sich eingestehen, dass die Idee vernünftig klang, und inzwischen war auch ihre Neugier geweckt.

**Ende des 1.Teils**

* * *

_Autors Note: Na, mal sehen was die Beiden jetzt anstellen werden... Ist etwas kurz geraten... aber das ist nunmal nicht mein Hauptberuf... #sich rechtfertige und rauszureden versuch#  
Wie fandet ihr den Anfang?? Reviewt doch... (Dumme Frage... Wie schreibt man das Verb zu Review im Deutschen?!... egal, ich wisst ja was ich meine #peinlich berührt ist#)_


	2. Teil 2 ¿Adonde vamos á las Vacacíones?

_So, und weiter gehts mit Teil 2...

* * *

_

**Wider der Vernunft -Teil 2 ¿Adonde vamos á las vacacíones?**

Zwei Wochen später trafen die erhofften Dokumente tatsächlich per Post bei Lea ein, die sich sogleich an ihre Studien machte. Schon nach Kurzem war ihr klar, dass es sich um den Professor Abronsius handeln musste; und nach eingehender Lektüre hatte sie nicht nur einige Hinweise auf dessen naiven aber adretten Schüler Alfred entdeckt, sondern bereits seine Reiseroute durch die Südkarpaten rekonstruiert. Sein Ziel war Siebenbürgen gewesen, auch bekannt als Transsylvanien, der Heimat des Rhinolophus ferrum-eqinum oder der Großhufeisennase, die allgemein mit dem Desmodus rotundus verwechselt wurde, dessen Name soviel wie gemeiner Vampir bedeutete, ...und angeblich auch die Heimat der menschlicheren Gattung dieser Spezies. Die Hinweise darauf, aus welchem Grund er diese Expedition auf sich genommen hatte, verdichteten sich immer mehr, auch hier hatten sowohl Film, als auch Musical die richtige Erklärung geliefert; denn wie es den Anschein hatte, waren die Urteile seiner Kollegen bezüglich den exzentrischen Ansichten des Professors nicht immer zu seinen Gunsten ausgefallen. Es war nur zu verständlich dass Abronsius ab einem bestimmten Punkt genug von den ständigen Sticheleien gehabt hatte und sich schließlich aufgemacht hatte, seine Thesen mit beweisbaren Fakten zu untermauern. Die einzige Frage, die sich Lea nun noch stellte war, warum der Forscher nicht zurückgekehrt war. Hatte er sich in Rumänien niedergelassen, war er verunglückt, oder... hatte er sein Ziel wirklich gefunden? Und was war aus Alfred geworden? Lea war ratlos, die ausführlichen Aufzeichnungen der Universität endeten unvermittelt mit einem Kündigungsschreiben, "weitere Daten über die fragliche Person unbekannt" stand darunter. Wieder eine Sackgasse. Abronsius hatte keine Verwandten gehabt, keine nennenswerten Hinterlassenschaften, andere Schriftstücke von ihm waren ihres Wissens nach nicht vorhanden... Alle Spuren verloren sich im Dunkel. Was war auf seiner Reise geschehen? Wer oder was hatte dazu geführt, dass der Professor für immer aus dem Zeitgeschehen seiner Epoche verschwunden war? Die junge Frau stand vor einem Rätsel, und es kam ihr vor als liege ein Buch mit sieben Siegeln vor ihr, nur darauf wartend, endlich aufgeschlagen zu werden. Das Buch war das Leben und der Verbleib Professor Abronsius'. Die Schlüssel seine Aufzeichnungen aus den Archiven der Universität Kaliningrads. Jetzt war es an Lea herauszufinden welcher Schlüssel als Erstes passte. Ihr war klar, Roman Polanski hatte -selbst wenn er Einsicht in Abronsius Bücher gehabt hätte- niemals die deckungsgleiche Version seiner Reise verfilmen können, nicht einmal wenn man an Vampire glaubte. Sie konnte sich noch zu gut an den Auszug aus einem Interview mit dem Regisseur erinnern, der im Programmheft von "Tanz der Vampire" enthalten gewesen war.

**_"Wie sind sie auf die Idee zu dem Film gekommen? War er wirklich lediglich als Persiflage auf die Horrorszene gedacht?  
_  
**_P: Natürlich hatte ich vor, den in den Sechzigern vorherrschenden Dracula-Trend zu parodieren, aber die eigentliche Idee zu der Handlung und Charaktere kam vonanderer Seite.  
_  
**_Können sie uns hierzu noch mehr verraten?  
_  
**_P: Nur soviel, dass mir ein Nachfahre einer gewissen Arlette Kalinovski aus Krakau -zu ihrer Zeit eine der ersten Studentinnen der Universität Königsberg- vor einigen Jahren eine höchst bemerkenswerte kleine Geschichte erzählt hat, die er von Arlette persönlich hatte. _

**Er wird in den Danksagungen nicht verzeichnet, wie kommt das?**

_P: Sagen wir, ich habe die Geschichte mit seiner Einwilligung als Inspiration verwendet; er selbst möchte seinen Namen nicht preisgeben..."_

"Möchte seinen Namen nicht preisgeben..." wiederholte Lea stumm, wenn sie nur herausfinden könnte wer dieser Mann war. Doch die Informationen hierzu waren selbst in dem angeblich "allwissenden" Medium der Neuzeit, dem Internet, äußerst spärlich vorhanden. Leas Einfallsreichtum war inzwischen zur Gänze versiegt, ihr Wissensdurst dafür ungebrochen. Sie dachte nach; möglicherweise waren ihre Erinnerungen an den Artikel mit dem Interview lückenhaft, hatte sie etwas wesentliches übersehen? Mit wiederaufkeimender Hoffnung zog sie eine Schublade ihres Schreibtisches auf und begann,ihn nach dem alten Programmheft zu durchsuchen. Es lag zuunterst bei ihren gesammelten Werken über Musicals von A bis Z; Lea nahm es an sich und blätterte es durch; bei der gesuchten Seite hielt sie inne. Es fiel ihr schwer, den Artikel vor Ungeduld nicht nur zu überfliegen, aber in der Aussicht auf mehr Klarheit im "Fall Abronsius" zwang sie sich zur Konzentration.  
"...Charaktere kam von einer anderen Seite... dass mir ein Nachfahre... Arlette Kalinovski aus Krakau..." Lea stutzte, ein Name, ein vollausgeschriebener Name, und die Herkunftsstadt noch dazu! Wie hatte sie das bloß außeracht lassen können?! Und hier, wieder die Universität Königsberg... Doch nicht nur deshalb war ihr der Name bei bewusstem Überprüfen des Interviews ins Auge gefallen; es war auf Grund der Tatsache gewesen, dass Lea etwas daran bekannt vorkam. Sie hatte ihn schon einmal gelesen, in den Unterlagen des Professors, denn Arlette Kalinovski hatte Naturwissenschaften mit den Kernfächern Biologie und Zoologie studiert, und ihr Dozent war Abronsius gewesen.  
Diese Erkenntnis -obgleich verspätet- verzeichnete Lea als eindeutigen Erfolg. Gegen Abend hatte sie endlich gefunden was sie sich erhofft hatte. Arlette war anscheinend zusammen mit Professor Abronsius auf Reisen gegangen; der Abschluss, oder besser Abbruch, ihres Studiums war für 1903 datiert, dem selben Jahr in dem der Forscher und sein Assistent verschollen waren. Wesentlich interessanter war allerdings noch eine Eintragung im schriftlichen Antiquariat des örtlichen Klinikums, in dem der Antrag auf die Verlegung einer "A. Kalinovski" in eine Psychiatrie nahe ihrem Geburtsort Lyck (auch unter dem polnischen Namen "Elk" bekannt) vermerkt wurde. Dies konnte man Anfang des zwanzigsten Jahrhunderts als eine sehr drastische Maßnahme bezeichnen.  
Nach weiteren Nachforschungen stieß Lea auch auf den Grund für Arlettes Einweisung in der Klinik, die junge Biologin... oder war sie Zoologin gewesen?... hatte nach ihrer Rückkehr von einem zweijährigen Aufenthalt in den Balkanstaaten unter massiven Wahnvorstellungen von sogenannten "vlkoslak" gelitten.  
Lea beschloss sich eingehender mit dieser unerwarteten Wendung zu befassen.  
Vor ihr auf dem Tisch lag ein Ausdruck der Befunde, die die Ärzte an Arlette festgestellt hatten, freigegeben waren sie vor sechzehn Jahren für Studienzwecke als typisches Beispiel für traumatisch bedingte Halluzinationen, es unverändert und sogar in der damals üblichen Schrift, Fraktur, ins Internet gestellt worden.

_Ärztliches Gutachten:_  
_Name:_ Kalinovski

_Vornamen:_ Arlette Lina

_Datum der Geburt:_ 29. Juni des Jahres 1883

_Ort der Geburt:_ Lyck (Elk)  
_Momentaner Wohnsitz:_ Krakau

_Symptome:_ - Wahnvorstellungen und Geschichten von "vlkoslak" (serb. Dämon Oder Teufel)  
- Alpträume  
- Schweißausbrüche, kombiniert mit starker Hyperventilation

_Diagnose_: - Trauma (Ursache unbekannt)  
- Halluzinationen (nicht selten blasphemischer Natur)  
- Asthma bronchiale (psychischer Natur)  
- Depressionen (Ursache unbekannt)  
- Melancholie (als krankhaft einzustufen)

_Anmerkungen:_ Der Schockzustand der Patientin ist auf ihren, uns durch ihre Nichtansprechbarkeit bedingt unbekannten, Aufenthalt in den Balkanstaatenn zurückzuführen. Vermutlich Romanîa (Rumänien), wo der volkstümliche Aberglaube an Dämonen und Hexen weit verbreit sein soll. Die vorhandenen Reiseberichte sind uns von dem Eigentümer Professor Tanow nicht ausgehändigt worden.

_Therapie:_ Behandlung durch Psychologe fehlgeschlagen --> Einweisung in Psychiatrie

_Behandelnder Arzt:_ Dr. Richard M. Busch

_Datum:_ 6. September 1905

_Unterschrift:_ R. M. Busch (Dr. med. psych)

Lea ging die Liste der Symptome ein weiteres Mal durch "Wahnvorstellungen von "vlkoslak"...", die Ärzte hatten das serbische Wort damals mit Teufel oder Dämon übersetzt, was durchaus seine Richtigkeit hatte, zumindest im übertragenen Sinne, doch Lea wusste, dass "vlkoslak" in Wirklichkeit dasselbe wie das slowakische Wort "vrolock" bedeutete, was soviel wie Werwolf oder auch Vampir hieß.  
Damit war ihrer Meinung nach die Sachlage klar; es war anscheinend in keinen Schriftstücken, Büchern oder Unterlagen, über die sie verfügte, etwas über die Geschehnisse auf der Expedition des Königsberger Professors enthalten, und sie, Lea, war definitiv nicht gewillt, weiterhin mit Unwissenheit gestraft zu sein.  
Selbst sollte sie die Nachkommen des erwähnten Professors Tanow ausfindig machen und sie überreden können ihr die Reiseberichte zu überlassen, so war sie sich dennoch sicher, dass auch diese nichts Wesentliches enthalten konnten, vermutlich waren sie bereits vor einem unerheblich Wichtigen Ereignis unterbrochen worden.  
So stand Leas Entschluss fest; kamen die historischen Daten nicht zu ihr, musste sie eine andere Lösung finden.  
Auch wenn das hieß, dass sie zu den historischen Daten kommen musste!  
Mit diesem insgeheimen Versprechen machte sie sich erneut an die Arbeit.

**Ende des 2. Teils**

**

* * *

**

Autors Note: Also, das wäre Kapitel Numero dos (mein Spanischlehrer würde sich bestimmt über einen so lobenswerten Einsatz seiner uns vermittelten Kenntnisse sehr freuen... ;-) )... ich hoffe euch gefällt es, ist etwas unkoordiniert geworden, aber ich hatte keine Zeit (und Lust) Lea noch in Tausenden Lexika nach der Bedeutung von "vlkoslak" suchen zu lassen... also darf sie jetzt eben mal die Allwissende spielen... Übrigens DANKE für den Review Tamira!!! #vor Freude im Dreieck spring#  
Ach, und da heute Silvester ist noch Allen einen guten Rutsch ins neue Jahr!! :-)  
Möge euch das neue Jahr viel Inspiration für weitere Kommentare bescheren... Nein, im Ernst eure Meinung interessiert mich einfach und ich freue mich überjedes Lob und jede (konstruktive) Kritik... und deshalb gibts das nächste Update erst wenn es auch 2,3 Reviews gibt... (derZweck heiligt ja bekanntlich die Mittel... #fg#)  
Bis auf Weiteres, Imortalis

* * *

._Edit 1.1.2005: Tamira: Danke für den Review!! Zu den Kritikpunkten: 1. Ja... ich weiß... schuldbewusst ist Der nächste Teil wird ein Bisschen länger... hab ihn schon fertig, aber er muss nochmal überarbeitet werden... ist noch etwas unlogisch... bzw. noch unlogischer als der Rest #g# _

_2. #vor schreck Herzschlag bekomm# OH GOTT... natürlich meinte ich SCHWEISSAUSBRÜCHE!!!! Muss beim bearbeiten vor dem Upload passiert sein... also sorry... ist mir jetzt echt peinlich... #verkriech# _

_3. Weiß ich, also das mit der Geschlechtstrennung... aber ich habe ja nicht geschrieben dass es leibliche Nachfahren von ihr persönlich waren... warum sollte sie keinen Besuch von ihren Verwandten bekommen? Und die können doch problemlos Kinder haben, oder? (Genau die gleiche Frage habe ich mir übrigens auch gestellt... also wie Arlette am Dümmsten jemandem von ihrer Reise erzählt haben könnte, der dann wiederum Roman Polanski erzählt... usw.)_

_4. Keine Sorge, Amanda ist im nächsten Teil wieder dabei... aber wie du vielleicht schon bemerkt hast ist mehr praktisch veranlagt und findet weniger Gefallen am recherchieren._

_Die Professor Tanow Sache klärt sich übrigens vermutlich noch nicht gleich auf... außer ich füge noch ein extra Kapitel dazu ein... das könnte aber erstens noch etwas dauern und zweitens nicht ganz reinpassen (von den Zusammenhängen in der weiteren Handlung...) ...also mal sehen ob ich da was machen könnte... äh, das heißt überhaupt ist das gewollt! _

**Die Frage geht jetzt nicht nur an Tamira, sondern an alle Leser!  
**Schreibt mir bitte was ihr wollt!!!

Gruß, Imortalis


End file.
